Many micromechanical components include movable structures, which may be used to record, for example, accelerations or rates of rotation. It is known that one may provide such sensor elements with a cap, in order to protect the sensor structure from soiling and mechanical interference effects. As the substrate for circuit configurations having capped components, in practice, mostly pressed screens, so-called leadframes, are used, but also printed circuit boards. Capped components are usually adhered to the substrate at their back side and are electrically contacted via wire bonding. For reasons of space, frequently several chips, such as a micromechanical sensor element and an evaluation IC are piled one on top of another. This saves housing area, to be sure, but it makes the overall height of the housing greater.
German Patent Application No. DE 101 38 754 provides connecting two semiconductor IC component elements to each other in flip-chip technique, and to mount this compound component in or above an appropriate recess in a substrate. For this purpose, one surface of the two semiconductor IC components is prepared as the connecting side, respectively. These connecting sides face each other, and the electrical and mechanical connection between the two semiconductor IC components is simply produced via appropriately situated contact elements. The dimensioning and positioning of the two semiconductor IC components are selected so that one of the two components projects beyond the edge region of the other. In this way it is possible simply to position a component of the compound in a correspondingly dimensioned recess in the substrate, and then to mount the compound, also in flip-chip technique, on the substrate via the connecting side of the other component.